User talk:TheWheelie24
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:TheWheelie24/iOMG page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 18:51, January 30, 2011 Hey! I know this a bit random but,I noticed you're Maya Fey icon. xD Let me just say,I LOVE PHOENIX WRIGHT! :D It's an awesome video game! ^^ I've played all 5 games,and there all awesome! I've played them all like 100 times. xDD Sorry,didn't mean to intrude..YOUR ICON JUST CAUGHT MY ATTENTION! XDDD I also love iCarly and I also ship Seddie. :3 WOOOO! XDD Well, it's kinda sad that you didn't sign your comment 'cause now I have no '''idea who you are...xD Haha, yeah I '''love '''those games, too! Favorite video game series EVER! :D They're so funny...xD Actually looking forward to Investigations 2 and the Phoenix Wright/Professor Layton Crossover...:D And I want a 2nd Apollo Justice with '''MAYA!! She's my favorite character as you might've noticed...:D And I admit, if there were actual "Phoenix Wright pairings", I'd pretty much go with Phoenix/Maya (why don't they have a cool pairing name like Seddie...? O_o)...:) A few people want Phoenix/Miles, but I dunno, not my ship...O_o TheWheelie24 18:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) TheWheelie24 Heyhheyy (IM DIFFERENT THAN THE PERSON ABOVE xD) haha awwww Phoenix Wright is amazing......i just finished Trials and Tribulations, and it's SO SAD -____-' I just love the games, and I am hesitant to play the Apollo Justice, because the original characters are not really all there :( Is the Phoenix Wright/Layton crossover coming in english? :D I hope Maya is in it too!!!! *_____* She is pretty amazing :D My favourite character would have to be either Mia or Phoenix, though :) and I agree with you on Phoenix and Maya :) They are hilariously cute together :) I also like Maggey/Gumshoe, Edgewoth/Franziska, and Mia/Diego :) Do you? ;D hahah I say NO to that ship too :D PrincessPuckett 07:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Aww, PrincessPuckett, nice to see you here! :D You already caught my attention, did you know that? You said in a comment that you shipped T.K./Kari in Digimon. OMG, before Seddie, Takari was my favorite pairing''' EVER!!' xD And you said you love videogames...I even plan on studying game design...O_o We're wiki-soulmates, haha! xD Play Apollo Justice, it's a great game nonetheless! You still got Ema Skye and Nick, and you get to play some old cases that play right after Trials&Tribulations...The end is also pretty shocking...:D And the 7-years-older Nick looks ''way ''hotter in my opinion, even if he kinda looks like a hobo...He looks...mysterious in some way, haha...;D Quoting one of my best friends: "OH MY GOSH, THAT'S ''NICK??? I didn't recognize him there (she meant the Apollo Justice game instruction booklet) and just thought: Gosh, they got pretty hot witnesses there in Apollo Justice!" xD Yeah, Maggey/Gumshoe and Mia/Diego are canon anyways, and they're both really sweet...<3 I loved Edgeworth/Franziska but then I played "Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth" (I played it in English, duh, I'm so proud!) and met Kay, and they're just so similar to Nick/Maya, and now I don't know with which one to go anymore...:( xD TheWheelie24 15:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC)TheWheelie24 Thanks!!! :) Nice to talk to you Liza :) HAHAH! You remember me talking about shipping TK/Kari? hahah I don't even remember saying that but, YES I DO! I love them :) They were my favourite Digimon pairing! :) awwwww good choice :) Oh really? Game design? That is SO awesome! hahaha yay wiki-soulmates! :D But more like wiki-soulmate nerds xD Oh man, I finished Trials and Tribulations, and awwwww so sad! I am playing Apollo Justice right now, and I am kinda diggin' on the Ema/Klavier! hahaha HAHAHA you love hobo wright!!!! :D That's pretty awesome. I think he is hot anytime ;) Yeah, they are sweet! But I think Nick/Maya is sweeeeeeet to ! I wish they were Canon. :( OH! hahah well I will have to look out for Kay then :) But I think that Franziska/Edgeworth are kinda like Seddie :) and SEDDIE FTW <3 xD So what other anime do you like? :) PrincessPuckett 07:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) That's actually the point...Besides Digimon, I never watched a whole anime series. I watched a few episodes of Pokémon (and yup, I prefer the games), a few episodes of Fruits Basket... And I guess one or two episodes of Naruto and One Piece. But coincidentally, because I was bored. :P I love some anime movies though. Especially the ones from (by?) Hayao Miyazaki. Y'know, Castle in the Sky, The Cat Returns a.s.o. To be honest, I never watched Spirited Away, but I really need (and want!) to do so the next days. :D TheWheelie24 17:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC)TheWheelie24 Oh! Well I actually never watched all of Digimon, but I watched it as a kid :) I like Fruits Basket! WATCH SPIRITED AWAY! It is sooooo good! The other ones don't even compare! :P And I have a youtube if you want to talk there? haha PrincessPuckett 16:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) To be exact, I never watched ''all ''of Digimon either, just the "original", season 1 and 2. :) Unfortunately, for some reason I can't write comments on userpages on youtube anymore...don't ask me why...o_O Well maybe I'm just plain stupid...xD Anyways...what's your username on youtube? TheWheelie24 20:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC)TheWheelie24 Haha me too but I only watched season 1 and that was like 10 years ago! xD Oh that's so bizarre! xD Why are you stupid? :P My username is CandyCaneCheesecake ;) If ya wanna chat there it would be easier xD PrincessPuckett 09:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Heyy heyy.. its me cutechick1010 how aree youu Fine, thank you! How're you doing? You're new here, right? Welcome to our little big family again! :D TheWheelie24 19:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC)TheWheelie24